


NSFW Alphabet ~ Peyton Royce

by flickawhip



Series: Peyton Royce Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Peyton's NSFW Alphabet...See it with a GIF here: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Peyton Royce

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Peyton likes to take care of you after sex, although she tends to just make sure you get plenty of water and cuddle up to you.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Peyton loves your ass... she also loves her own boobs.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Peyton loves making you cum, it’s her favorite thing.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Peyton is a big old cuddle-butt, she loves snuggly sex.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Peyton is very experienced, she knows precisely how to get you off.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Peyton is very goofy before and after sex, she also likes to focus on you when you have sex (she still insists it’s not love-making, for her love-making is softer...)

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Peyton is very well-groomed and clean-shaven.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Peyton loves intimacy, she’s very focused on you. Always.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
For Peyton, she tends to only masturbate when she knows she can’t see you for a long time, like when she has to work live matches and go on long tours.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Daddy Kink  
Snuggly sex  
Fingering

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Peyton loves to have sex in the shower... otherwise she’ll take bedroom sex every time.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Peyton just wants to love you. That’s all she needs to turn her on.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Nothing with bodily fluids that isn’t cum.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Peyton prefers to receive oral sex, she’s very skilled at it, but she prefers fingering you.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Peyton has two modes: Love-making which is slow and sensual or Fucking/Having sex which is always slightly rougher and faster.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Peyton doesn’t like Quickies, she wants a lot of time to enjoy you.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Peyton doesn’t take risks.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Peyton has a lot of Stamina and she can go for many rounds, however when it comes to sex her release does come fairly quickly.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Peyton does own toys but she prefers when you use them on her.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Peyton is a huge tease, but she’s fair. She will let you get off.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Peyton is very loud, she tends to moan a lot.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Peyton loves to have sex, she almost always wants you.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Peyton likes to go commando unless she’s working.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Peyton has a huge sex drive. She’s always needy.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Peyton, when she’s sure you’re okay, tends to sleep quickly.


End file.
